villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Kreeg
Mr. Kreeg, is a villain who appears in the 2007 cult horror film Trick 'r Treat. He one of the six characters to be punished by the dead on halloween night for not following the old halloween rules, and also by the pumpkin demon Sam. Mr. Kreeg is portrayed by Brian Cox. History Bus Driver Story Macy tells a ghost story about the halloween school bus massacre. Kreeg was a school bus driver who murdered eight mentally disturbed children. He bus driver took a different route from the school and took them to a place were he can poison them and toss their dead bodies into the river, but one of the children was aware of Kreeg's plan and panicked he took control of the driver seat lost control of the bus and accidentally drove the bus off a cliff. The children failed to escape the bus and drowned in the lake, but the bus driver survived and gave up his job and took under a new name "Mr. Kreeg". The Principal Story Mr. Kreeg goes outside to see what is the loud noises coming from outside, Kreeg hears is neighbor Wilkins is doing something strange, unknown to the fact he is burying 2 children, 1 dead and 1 alive until Wilkins bashed him with a shovel, and he tells Wilkins to keep his son off his yard Kreeg later goes back inside annoyed. Wilkins sees Kreeg screaming from his window, begging for help, Wilkins disregards this and Kreeg is knocked down by an unknown assailant. Sam Story Mr. Kreeg is the main character and victim in this story. Before the events of the other stories in the movie Kreeg is shown scaring away Trick 'r treaters and stealing their candy by dressing up his dog as a monster and attacking them, this lead him to break one of the rules of halloween and getting the attention of Sam, Sam pulls pranks (tricks) on Kreeg to strick fear into his heart by, breaking his window, placing pumpkins on his lawn and writing blood saying he will kill him. Sam makes multiple attempts to kill Kreeg by stabbing him and breaking his bones, but Kreeg got out alive by following the halloween tradition giving Sam candy to spare his life. During the ending he is shown after the attack by Sam Mr. Kreeg is shown giving candy to trick 'r treaters. Mr. Kreeg sees many of the surviving characters such as Rhonda, Steven's son, and werewolf girls all in the street he lives in. Mr. Kreeg believes he is safe from harm and survived the night but unfortunately for Mr. Kreeg the victims of the school bus massacre came to Kreeg's doorstep seeking vengeance on him for murdering them, the victims rip him apart as Kreeg screams in agony. Gallery 008KOT_Gerald_Paetz_001.jpg|A younger Mr. Kreeg during the Bus incident. 1303022-mr._kreeg.jpg|Mr. Kreeg in the comic 3754-27531.jpg 377_1r167q3181.jpg trick_r_treat02.jpg kreeg-sam-trick-r-treat.png Trivia *Mr. Kreeg was the most featured human character in Trick r Treat, appearing in four stories. *Mr. Kreeg is one of the six human antagonists, the others are Macy, Chip, Sara, Steven, and Schrader. *Mr. Kreeg was the last character to be killed. *Mr Kreeg and Steven Wilkins are considered the most evil human characters in Trick 'r Treat. *He is also known as "old man Kreeg" by the other characters. *His pet dog is the only living thing in the movie Kreeg shown kindness too. * Mr. Kreeg is similar to the The Killer from Five nights at Freddy's, as both men murdered children that trusted them (but 1 of the 8 kids Mr. Kreeg killed didn't trust him and knew what he was going to do) and showed no remorse for their actions. Then the victims of the killers came back as vengeful spirits and took their revenge on the killer, and continued to roam the earth killing other living people. Also, the actions of the killers become a ghost story by other characters. Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Villains Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Greedy Category:Minion Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Insecure Category:Evil from the Past Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Symbolic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Outcast Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable